


Almost Lover

by Blackbeyond



Series: All That Could Have Been [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Internal Monologue, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Usually i'm a firm advocate in the Harry isn't dead campaign, but...NOT TODAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought, seconds before the bullet ripped through his skull, about Eggsy.</p><p>It isn’t the life you had that flashes through your brain as you die, it’s the life you could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

Gary “Eggsy” Unwin would’ve been the death of Harry Hart, if only Valentine hadn’t gotten to him first. 

Harry thought, seconds before the bullet ripped through his skull, about Eggsy.

It isn’t the life you had that flashes through your brain as you die, it’s the life you could have had.

It’s the apology, the tears, when Harry comes back from Kentucky and tells Eggsy he’s proud of him. That he could never disappoint Harry and the ‘let me show you the difference between the weight of a blank and a real bullet’ instead.

It’s Harry foiling Valentine’s plan and exposing Chester King, before taking the name Arthur. Eggsy not becoming Galahad, but Excalibur, a compromise that the remains of Kingsman accept with little disagreement. Hidden smiles between himself and his new ‘sword.’ A stifled giggle from Lancelot down the table.

It’s Eggsy watching him get injured on a simple assignment and kissing him with such fervor when he gets back that he almost passes out again. Eggsy yelling at him to stay away because ‘you’re not gonna faint on me you bastard!’ Merlin dragging the boy out as Harry does pass out from another round of kisses.

It’s mornings with the young man, wrapped in red gowns, pug tugging at their feet as they work around each other to make breakfast. Soft kisses in the dull morning light before they dress to go see Merlin. Light touches on his skin as he hangs up another magazine cover, and the taste of gin on Eggsy’s lips after making martinis.  
It’s Eggsy moving in with him after a month, taking up half his closet with gaudy Adidas gear and ugly trainers. Kisses and silken touches persuading him to let Eggsy bring in even more. 

It’s watching Daisy grow up, Michelle’s approving nod, Merlin’s fond and exasperated smile, Roxy’s eye rolls, and Eggsy’s happiness.

It’s the ring he slips onto Eggsy’s finger in the middle of the night. The sleepy confusion in his lover’s voice as he spots in over coffee. The blink, the second blink, and then the scream that follows.

It’s the affirmation of love that they find in one another’s body.

It’s the ceremony a year later on a mission to Budapest. The ‘I’m not dying before I marry you Harry,’ the exchange of vows, and the quick peck on the lips promising more before they run into the fray of battle again. It’s Merlin, Roxy, and Michelle shouting at the men a week later until they have a formal ceremony. Daisy is the flower girl.

It’s the little boy they adopt three years later. Jonathan Hart toddling to them, eighteen-month-old legs less than steady, but Harry and Eggsy cheering when he reaches them. Merlin speeding up the adoption process by months and Jonathan playing with JB in the living room.

It’s Harry retiring from active duty, limbs tired from wear, and a ten-year-old boy at home to look after. Eggsy taking domestic missions, staying close to home so he doesn’t miss a day of his little boy’s life. 

It’s years and years with Eggsy by his side. A happy life and happy home.

It’s the life he could have had, Harry thinks, before there’s nothing left to think at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was starting to type up more of the business!au when this plot bunny hit me.  
> I'd apologize but.... *shrugs*  
> Also not beta-read, I tried to catch any mistakes but I'm only human
> 
> If you want to yell at me, you know where to [find me :)](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
